


... Before Your Heart Breaks?

by Janie94



Series: Tales from the Tribes [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: In light of recent events the relationship between Robert and Marco seems broken beyond repair. Driven by regret and guilt Marco grants Robert a wish - to visit the Red Tribe for one day and see Mats and Sven's newly born babies. Is this a first step towards each other or another one further apart?





	... Before Your Heart Breaks?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [Bluerose06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose06/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> I'm so very sorry for my long absence from this site, not only in terms of posting stories and replying to comments but also catching up with your updates. I needed to take a little break but even then real life has been more stressful than I anticipated. But today I finally managed to sit down and finish this new part that I had already started before posting the previous one. 
> 
> This part will be the last one focusing on the Thomas/Robert/Marco triangle for a while. At least I think it will, even though it will be hard for me to leave that thread hanging for now; these were my favorite parts to write. But as much as I would like to tell their story to the end, there are other characters whose story should be told and since I'm writing the parts chronologically, I have to divert from my favourites now. Because of that reason, this part will have not such a gobsmacking cliffhanger as the previous ones. The story of Robert, Marco and Thomas is not told to the end but it will leave you in a place where you might be ready to follow me to new territories (pun intended). Though I'm not quite sure if you will like the next main character. ;-)

 

 

 

**Tales from the Tribes 8 –**

**… Before Your Heart Breaks?**

 

The surge of ice-cold numbness coming through their bond caught Marco completely unprepared. Until a moment ago Robert had suppressed the feelings coming through the bond and suddenly it was flaring with ice colder than on a stormy winter’s night.

Panic gripped Marco even though he had no idea why and he turned around, almost shoving Sokratis and Gonzalo out of the way as he hurried back towards his cottage. Before he had even reached it, a sudden dizziness was coming through their link and it was followed by the iron scent of fresh blood.

Robert’s blood.

Marco had no idea what to expect, maybe an assault on his mate but what he found there when he came bursting into his own home, made him freeze in horror.

Nothing had prepared him for the sight of his mate lying unmoving in a pool of his own blood. Nuri was lying beside him but he seemed to be uninjured and merely unconscious.

A raw scream of pain made its way up Marco’s throat and he surged forward, gripping his mate by the back of his head. Robert’s eyes were unfocused and about to close but there was a faint, honest smile on his face as though he was seeing the most beautiful thing in the world. Then his eyes shut and his head lolled to the side and into Marco’s palm.

“GUARDS!!!” Marco screamed and he shifted his hands to Robert’s bleeding wrists, holding them in a deathly grip to cut off the bloodstream until his own knuckles turned white.

He couldn’t feel any pulse but he prayed to the Gods that he was simply too upset and anxious to pick up on it. All of his three guards – Sokratis, Sebastian and Roman – rushed to his side at this moment, trying to get him to move away but Marco wouldn’t budge, the mere thought of letting go of his mate and losing him to the dark arms of death making him tremble with fear.

He barely noticed that Roman had knelt down beside Nuri and was waking him through the tentative bond they shared.  Marco was too occupied panicking over his own mate and he leaned down to place his lips onto the mating bite at Robert’s throat, biting down as hard as he could as though it would draw the dying Alpha back to him. The rush of blood filling his mouth was definitely weaker than it should be and Marco broke away with a sob, burying his face in the crook of Robert’s neck. “Come back, my mate, please! I’m sorry, Robert! I’m so sorry for hurting you so much!” But the body in his arms didn’t stir and their bond remained cold.

Flashes of the past were rising in his mind, of another loved one’s dead body in his arms, empty eyes staring back at him as the young Alpha warrior wept in grief and shock…

A hand was grabbing Marco by the shoulder and Nuri’s voice was whispering urgently into his ear. “Let me take over, Alpha.”

Marco shuffled out of the way without letting go of Robert’s wrists. The older Alpha’s hands had already turned white from the blood loss but it was better than seeing more blood oozing from the cuts. Nuri tore a stripe of clothing from Robert’s robe and wrapped it firmly around his arm right in front of the wound like a tourniquet. Marco still didn’t dare to let go even when Nuri had already moved to the other arm, too afraid that his mate’s life might slip from his grasp if he let go of him now.

Nuri sat back as soon as he was done, his face grim as he ordered. “Roman, carry him into my cottage but be careful.”

The Alpha nodded without hesitation and bent down to pick up Robert’s limp form. Marco flinched when he was forced to let go of Robert’s wrists and he suddenly felt small and powerless in the face of his mate’s possible death.

He barely dared to look up into Nuri’s eyes. “Can I come with you?”

Nuri’s expression softened with surprise and worry for his leader and after a moment he smiled fondly. “I was hoping you would. I’m sure your presence will help us to pull him back from the edge.”

Marco felt guilt tugging at his chest when he remembered all the things that he had done to the other Alpha; the things that had apparently driven Robert to try taking his own life. “I’m not so sure about that.” But he still followed Roman and Nuri outside as they hurried towards the healer’s cottage.

A crowd had already gathered around Marco’s house, curious because of their chief’s yelling and his guards entering with raised weapons. Their expressions quickly turned to shock when they saw a naked and bleeding Robert being carried by Roman.

Sokratis grabbed Marco by the shoulder and squeezed it. “I will take care of this and Sebastian can take over your duties as tribe leader once he has woken up. You should be at your mate’s side now.”

A wave of gratefulness filled Marco and he nodded. “Thank you. I will come back as soon as I can.”

Sokratis left them without another word to get rid of the crowd while Marco joined Nuri in the latter’s own cottage. They currently had no injured or sick tribe members, so all beds were empty when they entered.

Nuri pointed towards the large one closest to the fireplace. “Dispose him there, we need him to stay warm!”

Roman obeyed without hesitation and knelt down at the bedside to gently lay the unconscious Alpha down onto the mattress before he stepped back to let his lover take over. Marco felt a brief bout of possessiveness when Nuri carded the strands of damp and blood soaked hair away from Robert’s forehead with one hand while the other one was pulling up the furs to cover him. Marco’s growl was a silent one but enough to make Nuri tense and give him a dark scowl.

“Don’t you dare snarling at me, Alpha! I’m just trying to fix the mess you created!”

That silenced Marco instantly and he dropped his gaze in shame. Hesitantly he approached the bed, careful not to come too close to Nuri and disrupt the healer’s work. He knelt down beside it and reached out to let his fingers stroke over Robert’s cheek. The dark-haired Alpha’s skin was sweaty but much too cold.

“Will he live?” he found himself asking in a hoarse voice, the powerlessness of the situation making him feel like a small child.

Nuri sighed. “By the God’s will, yes, he will wake up again. If he lives on, is all up to you though.” The accusation was audible behind his words.

And Marco knew he didn’t deserve anything else. He didn’t move when Nuri stood up and announced. “I have to get some fresh herbs to help with the healing process. Stay with him until I’m back.” He had left the cottage together with Roman before Marco even had the chance to reply.

And suddenly Marco was all alone with his unconscious mate.

The Golden Alpha whimpered as all his pain and self-loathing came crashing down on him and he leaned forward to hide his face against Robert’s shoulder, the scent of blood and misery rolling off the body threatening to suffocate him. “I’m sorry, my mate. Please come back, please don’t leave me, I’m begging you!”

But of course Robert remained motionless and Marco succumbed to the ache in his heart, letting his tears fall freely.

 

Nuri returned after two hours with his bag full of herbs slung over his shoulder, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead from how much he had hurried to come back to his patient as soon as possible.

He was not alone this time though as Marco’s highest-ranking guard followed a step behind. Sebastian’s face showed no sign of accusation, only sympathy as he walked towards the bed. He seemed to contemplate if he should kneel down beside it again to be on eye level with his chief but eventually decided against it. “I let Philipp lead the hunting party this time, I remembered that you wanted to test how he would handle some more responsibility.”

Marco nodded absentmindedly. Philipp was still a very young warrior but he practically oozed dominance and the will of a future tribe leader, so it was Marco’s duty to test his abilities. He had even contemplated to train Philipp personally but this decision was not lightly made as each warrior could only take on one apprentice until they became full warriors. But then his arrangement with the Red Tribe had taken his thoughts off the matter.

“I appreciate that, thank you. Please have an eye on him during the next few days.”

Sebastian nodded and made a silent retreat while Nuri came closer with a bowl of mushed herbs and a bit of water. “I will apply these to his wounds now. When I’m done with the wrists, you need to turn him around for me, so I can treat the wounds on his back.”

Marco swallowed around the lump forming in his throat as images of last night were conjured up in his head. He had been too angry and shocked by Robert’s attempt to kill him to show mercy, but it had been deeply disturbing to punish his mate physically, a part of Marco crying together with him.

He waited until Nuri had applied some of the viscous ointment to Robert’s wrists before gripping the Alpha by his broad shoulders and gently turning him around. Marco couldn’t stifle a whimper at the sight of the angry cuts and bruises, several of which had started bleeding again slightly from the Alpha’s position on his back.

Nuri didn’t say anything as he began to dab the wounds with a wet washcloth but the reproach was rolling off him in waves.

“I didn’t mean for things to escalate like this,” Marco tried to explain himself but he felt like a fool for saying that out loud.

Nuri seemed to agree with him. “And you what did you think would happen if you treated Robert like a hated enemy instead of your mate? How could you expect him to accept you as his mate if you didn’t even treat him like a mate yourself?” The Omega didn’t give him the time to respond. “Do you know what his greatest fear was? That you would turn him into a Delta!”

Marco froze in shock. “A Delta?” He had heard the stories - of course he had - but Deltas didn’t exist any longer. The four tribes were not as cruel and bloodthirsty as they had been hundreds of years ago and by now this fate was nothing Marco would wish upon his greatest enemy.

“I would have never done that to him. Even when I still hated him at the time, I would have never made him suffer like this.”

Nuri cocked an eyebrow at him. “You talked about breaking him.”

“Yes, I wanted to break his heart just like mine broke when I lost my brother,” Marco argued. “I never intended to break his…” He broke off abruptly. He had meant to say ‘will’ but then he remembered what had probably been his cruellest deed: He had used his Alpha voice to make Robert love him. And he realized that Robert’s fears were not as far-fetched as he had thought.

Marco shook his head in denial. “I don’t want to lose him, Nuri. He is a part of me now.”

Nuri’s scowl became slightly more sympathetic. “Then tell him that, not me.”

He stood up and walked back to the bucket of water. “I will leave you two alone now. If you want your mate to recover as soon as possible, you should feed him your blood. His body is attuned to yours, so it will help him to come back to us.”

Marco didn’t hesitate to reach for the dagger at his own belt and slice it along his lower arm, mindful of the artery there. Nuri was already gone by the time Marco put the arm above Robert’s mouth and let his own blood drip into Robert’s throat. At first nothing happened but much to his astonishment, their bond suddenly jerked with an emotion – was it need? – and Robert’s lips parted wider. Marco held his breath, hoping that the Alpha’s eyelids would open and reveal the most beautiful cerulean orbs that he had ever seen but Robert didn’t wake.

Marco swallowed down his disappointment and pressed his arm down against the other Alpha’s mouth to let him drink.

With a heavy heart Marco leaned down to lick apologetically over the mating bite on Robert’s throat, feeling their bond flutter with love but it had to be his own emotion because Robert certainly felt nothing but hatred for Marco now.

And the Golden Alpha knew that he would never deserve anything else.

 

***

 

_Robert was seventeen when he presented as an Alpha._

_He had been feeling dizzy all day but it wasn’t until the feast in the evening that he realized the reason for it._

_He was sitting beside Mats, who had just turned eighteen last month and presented as an Alpha only a few days prior. They had fought a hard sparring match that afternoon and both of them had been aching everywhere from their fight but they had been happy. Mats had been the winner this time but for once Robert hadn’t been too frustrated with his own loss, having known from the start that it would be difficult with the state he was in today._

_Right now Mats was eying him suspiciously though. “You smell different, Lewy.”_

_Robert froze up. He was the perfect age to present, most young men did between the age of seventeen and twenty. And it would explain his strange dizziness. But if Mats had taken up on it, then did it mean…?_

_“Do I smell sweet?”_

_Mats leaned towards his throat and inhaled deeply. For the first time in his life Robert felt the urge to sneer at his friend, suddenly feeling irritated by the Alpha’s closeness even though Robert had never had a problem with sleeping cuddled up with Mats when their tutors had forced them to train in the forest at night._

_“No,” Mats told him with a frown. “Your scent is thick and… I don’t know how to describe it. Sharp? I mean, it stings my nose which is really frustrating.”_

_The description had Robert excited but he didn’t dare to hope yet that he was indeed the gender that his parents had always wanted for him. His father had never grown tired to tell him that Robert would take his place and become the tribe leader one day, no matter how often Robert had reminded him that he needed to present as an Alpha before even considering that possibility._

_Krzysztof’s wish had never come true when a pack of wolves had attacked them and taken his life much too soon and a strong Alpha named Mark had been chosen as the chief but if Robert presented as an Alpha now, maybe he could still become the leader one day and make his father proud._

_Robert’s thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scent and he froze when Thomas appeared beside them, handing him and Mats some of the delicious soup the tribe’s elderly Omegas had made together. “You two should eat something.” He plopped down between the two friends and started to eat from his own bowl. “I saw your fight this afternoon and you were both amazing. Unfortunately I’m not that talented with the sword.”_

_Mats patted the younger one’s back soothingly and Robert felt the confusing urge to bat it away. “But you’re an amazing healer. I bet my life that Philipp will choose you as his apprentice in three years tops.”_

_Thomas blushed at the praise and Robert felt goosebumps appearing on his skin as an emotion made its way down towards his groin.  
“I hope you’re right. By the way, how is your wound doing, Mats? Our Lewy got you good.”_

_Mats winced. “It still hurts but nothing I can’t handle.”_

_Thomas rolled his eyes. “Stop playing the tough Alpha and let me take a look at it.”_

_Mats feigned a hurt expression. “You just want to use me to train your own abilities.” But nevertheless he stood up and pulled up the side of his upper clothing to reveal the ugly bruise underneath._

_Robert froze but it was not the sight of the wound that made a surge of something dark flash through him. It was the sight of Thomas’ fingers gently probing the skin of the Alpha._

_Robert was hissing before he realized what was happening to him and both of his friends turned to him with a shocked expression. There was something like recognition flashing in Mats’ eyes while Thomas just looked confused. “Robert, what is the matter with you?”_

_Robert didn’t respond, feeling irritated by his own behaviour. He just about had time to recognize the foreign emotion in his chest as jealousy before Mats elaborated. “I think I know exactly what the matter is.” He grabbed Thomas rather harshly by his elbow and pulled him towards his own chest, ignoring the younger boy’s protest when he buried his nose in the crook of his neck._

_And Robert saw red._

_His mind was screaming ‘OMEGA’, ‘MATE’ and ‘MINE’ over and over again – even though Thomas was neither an Omega nor his mate nor his in any way - as he surged forward to get Mats away from Thomas. His senses seemed to erupt in an explosion as he pinned Mats to the ground with a sneer. “Get away from him, Alpha!”_

_He expected his friend to fight against him - as an Alpha he was far more dominant than Robert right now. Or so he had thought. But the older one merely grinned, his eyes glinting with joy. “I think you just found your gender, Robert.”_

The memory blurred at this point, a whirl of colours all that Robert could see before it was replaced by another, more recent memory.

 

_“Look at me, Omega!” Sergio’s words were a low hiss, the amused undertone drawing Robert’s attention instantly. The White Alpha’s eyes were raking up and down his body before they eventually met Robert’s again. “I never took Marco for someone who liked his playthings feisty. Nor did I ever take you for someone who wanted to get fucked hard and rough.” Robert flinched instinctively but he didn’t drop his gaze. He wouldn’t let Sergio win this fight. The older Alpha’s grip softened slightly and his free hand was brushing over Robert’s lower abdomen like a promise. “I almost envy Marco for getting you as his Omega. I would have loved to break you myself.”_

_Robert’s insides clenched and when his eyes darted to the others, he could see that Mats and Kuba were eying their quiet conversation with mistrust, ready to intervene at any moment. Thomas couldn’t have heard what Sergio was whispering but he must have understood enough through his bond with Robert because he was glaring daggers into the White Alpha’s back. Marco had stiffened as well, narrowed eyes watching the exchange._

_Robert met Sergio’s eyes again. “My submission is not some prize that you can win.”_

_Sergio’s lips curled into a malicious grin. “I’m not talking about your submission, Robert. I am talking about your pain, I would have loved to see it myself. But considering his hatred I am confident that Marco will make it painful for you.”_

The transition was faster this time, barely a second passing before the new memory materialized.

 

“Tell me you love me.”

_Robert shuddered underneath the other Alpha, eyes wide with confusion and horror as he felt the Alpha voice sinking its cold claws into his mind and forcing him to speak. He tried his hardest to fight it because Thomas was the only one he loved and deserved to hear him say these words._

_His bottom lip was starting to bleed from how hard he was biting it but in the end he lost. “I love you, Marco.”_

_The younger Alpha gasped, his expression torn between relief and disgust. For a moment Robert hoped that this was it and the other Alpha would let the matter go, but then Marco’s voice dropped again and there was something hungry, something desperate in it._

“Kiss me.”

_Robert whimpered but he didn’t fight it this time. He had kissed Marco before, they were mates and the younger one had every right to demand that from him. Kissing was fine._

Their positions were suddenly reversed and it was not Marco but Thomas lying underneath him.

 

_The Omega was smiling lazily after his orgasm, his hair dishevelled and his face still flushed. “Part of me is still convinced that I am dreaming.”_

_Robert chuckled in amusement and stretched out beside Thomas on the cot. “If this is a dream, neither of us is ever going to wake up from it again.”_

_…_

_……_

_………_ darkness _………_

_…_

……“You are not nothing to me.” ……

_…_

_…… “Neither of us is going to wake up from it again.” ……_

_…_

_……_ “Open your heart and let me inside. Fall in love with me, Robert.” _……_

_…_

_……_ _“Neither of us is going to wake up from it again.” ……_

_…_

_……_ “You’re mine, my beautiful Omega. Mine alone.” ……

…

_……_ _“Neither of us is going to wake up from it again.” ……_

…

….

…..

…..

…….. “Come back to me.”….

 

The darkness made way for light and after what felt like an eternity Robert was able to open his eyes. He was not sure what he had expected – the gates to the halls of his ancestors, the gates to the underworld, Thomas’ infectious smile. Anything.

But what he came face to face with was the sleeping face of his mate.

Marco looked horrible with dark circles under his eyes and a miserable expression even in his sleep.

It was night time as far as Robert could tell, the only source of light being a large candle at his nightstand. He was in Nuri’s cottage, that much was obvious but the healer was nowhere to be seen so either he was out to get some herbs or – and this was more likely as Robert had learned since he had arrived here – he had chosen to stay with Roman to leave the Golden Alpha alone with his mate.

Robert groaned when he became aware of the faint pain he was in and he stretched his stiff muscles. He froze instantly when the man beside him stirred, their bond jerking as Marco rose from his slumber.

Robert held his breath, not sure how the other Alpha would react after his failed attempt to kill himself. Would he chain Robert to the post forever to make sure this would never happen again or would he try to strangle Robert with his bare hands to succeed where Robert himself had failed?

Marco blinked away his sleep before he realized that Robert was awake as well and he went completely still, his eyes widening as he met Robert’s gaze. Then he surged forward and Robert flinched, already imagining the hands at this throat but instead a pair of strong arms was embracing him tightly.

Robert hissed at the slight pain in his back, even though he could tell that his wounds must have already healed to a great extent which led him to wonder just how long he had been out.

But he was distracted by Marco’s strangled voice. “Thank the Gods! I’m so sorry, Robert! I thought I would lose you.”

Confused by the unexpected reaction Robert raised his hands to Marco’s shoulders, his gaze dropping to the two white scars on the inner side of his own wrists. “You are not angry with me?” he inquired cautiously.

Marco pulled back with a scowl. “What are you talking about? Of course, I’m angry that you tried to take your own life. But I know it is my fault and I understand now why you did it.” When Robert only frowned at him, he added. “Nuri told me about your fear of becoming a Delta.”

The dark-haired Alpha dropped his gaze. “I had hoped he would keep this to himself. I didn’t want to give you another reason to force me into submission.”

“You think I would want that?” Marco replied softly. “To turn my proud and strong Alpha mate into a creature that only lives to please me?”

Robert averted his gaze. “Why wouldn’t you? It would make sex a lot more easier, not to mention that I could give you children that way.”

It was true according to the stories and one of the greatest mysteries surrounding this extinct gender. An Alpha forced into submission again and again until they tried to behave like an obedient Omega and whose will was thereby broken, was indeed able to bear children. It had led many healers to wonder if the anatomy of Alphas was perhaps not that much different to that of Omegas.

But Marco only gave him a dark look. “As much as I wanted to have children, I would never want you to change just to give them to me. That is a line I wouldn’t cross.”

Robert wanted to believe him but he wasn’t sure he could. Not after Marco had raped him and then used his Alpha voice on him. He bit his lip and tried to sit up. “I’m thirsty.”

Instantly Marco reached out for the bowl on the nightstand and brought it to Robert’s mouth. “Nuri prepared this for you. Water with some herbs to get your strength back.”

With his mate’s help Robert took some sips from the liquid, glad to have something to wet his aching throat. “How long was I out?”

“Five days,” Marco responded quietly. “You woke up several times in between, but Nuri kept drugging you to help the healing process.”

And to keep him from doing something stupid again. Marco didn’t say it but it still lingered in the air. Robert turned his face away to avoid Marco’s gaze, contemplating how to proceed from here. He had not succeeded in killing Marco and neither did he want to anymore. The younger Alpha might have done some horrible things to him yet he was still Robert’s mate and didn’t deserve to die.

But Robert had not succeeded with his suicide attempt either. He had seen no other way to save his loved ones and himself but he had failed. And Robert wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to try again. And Marco seemed so sincere what he had told him that he would not take that step, that he would not turn him into a Delta.

Robert wanted to believe him but if he did, then he could not end his own life. “I’m sorry that I tried to kill myself,” Robert admitted softly. “I was afraid of what I would become if I stayed with you any longer, I was afraid of what I would do.”

Marco seemed surprised by his admission but he accepted it with dignity. “I know that now. But I promise you that I mated you as my Omega and I have no intention of ever changing that.”

Despite his doubts Robert felt soothed by these words and he stretched his limbs again, checking the state of his body. The wounds on his back would need some more days to stop aching but at least the skin had mostly healed. “Can we go back into your cottage?”

Marco nodded. “Nuri already suggested I should take care of you in our own bed once you had woken up. Your injuries are mostly healed but he will still look you over twice a day.”

Robert accepted that answer without protest, steeling himself as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Marco’s hands moved to his stomach and back to guide him but Robert was doing much better than he had anticipated himself. He didn’t feel dizzy or nauseous, his muscles were merely protesting after the long disuse.

Just when they had walked towards the exit of the cottage, Nuri and Roman came inside, both of their eyes widening when they saw that Robert was awake. Nuri reached out for his arm, already slipping back into healer mode as his eyes travelled up and down the Alpha’s form. “How do you feel? Physically I mean?”

“Tired,” Robert responded after a moment. “I know, I already slept for several days but it feels like the only thing I’m up for doing right now.”

“Of course,” Nuri replied in understanding. “You might have slept for a long time, but your body needed that time to heal. You should get some rest in your own bed now.” His eyes darted to Marco before returning to Robert with a visible worry. “We will give you all the time in the world to heal but eventually we will have to talk about what happened.”

Robert had already expected that. “I already did, with my mate. And I think we have come to an understanding, so I will not try to do something like this again.”

Nuri exhaled in relief. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Robert assured the Omega firmly. “You know why I did it, don’t you? Well, I talked with Marco and you were right, he doesn’t want that from me and I think I believe him. So, for what it is worth, I will not try to take my own life again.”

Nuri smiled gratefully. “I’m glad to hear that, honestly.”

Robert turned away from him, allowing Marco to lead him out of the healer’s house and towards their own. He was surprised by the effect his appearance had on the people nearby, their loud chattering quieting down instantly when they saw him. There were different reactions, looks of sympathy and mistrust alike as they stared after him and Robert couldn’t blame them. While some might understand Robert’s situation and perhaps blamed his suicide attempt on the circumstances of being ‘taken’ from another tribe, others were clearly angry with him for distressing their beloved chief.

The only other Omega Mario as well as Julian met them on their way, neither of them saying anything but seeking out Robert’s touch, reminding him painfully of how important he was for this tribe already, no matter how Marco treated him. The tribe members had no idea what exactly had gone down between Marco and Robert and they shouldn’t find out. All that they knew was that Robert was the Golden Omega now and he was already part of the bonds that connected all tribe members. If Robert had died, they would have all suffered.

Robert let the touches linger, his hand stroking down Mario’s side hesitantly as he wasn’t sure how to deal with the Omega he had barely met. Julian he already knew much better and if it hadn’t been for the deal with Marco that had turned their lives upside down, Robert would partly be Julian’s chief as well now, considering that the younger one’s mate belonged to the Red Tribe. He embraced the Beta for so long that Marco was starting to shift his weight, either from impatience or jealousy and so Robert let go to continue on the way.

When they finally arrived at Marco’s cottage, Robert felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest. “I didn’t consider they would care so much,” he admitted as he took off the fabric covering him and carefully lay down on the bed, turning onto his stomach to ease the pressure on his back.

Marco sat down beside him with a sad expression. “Of course they do. You are my mate and they know that your death would have destroyed me.”

His intimate words made Robert raise his gaze and he was taken aback by the raw pain he saw in the other Alpha’s eyes. “Why would it? You don’t care about me.”

Marco reached out to stroke his cheek. “You are wrong, I care a lot about you, my mate. For ten years all I could think about was taking revenge, thinking there was nothing but hatred that I felt for you. But when I felt our bond go cold and saw you lying on the floor in your own blood, thinking you were dead, I realized it is not that easy.” He bit his lip, thinking carefully about his next words. “I will always hate you, Robert, for what you did to my brother. I will never be able to forgive you for that. But at the same time I cannot ignore all the other feelings you arouse in me any longer – desire, guilt, possessiveness, love.”

Robert felt his throat go dry again. “Love?”

Marco gave him a pained smile. “Yes, love. I don’t how this is possible and I know I don’t deserve to even tell you, but if the past few days at your bedside made anything clear to me, then it was the realization that I love you.”

Robert searched for a lie in those amber-golden eyes but he found none. “And what is stronger? Your hatred or your love?”

Marco took a moment to respond. “I don’t know. Maybe I never will.”

Robert accepted that answer quietly. It sounded strange but it made surprisingly much sense for their complicated relationship. And it was an answer he could live with.

Carefully he pulled at Marco’s hand to make him kneel on the bed while he was pushing back the covers to expose his own body. “Please be gentle with me this time. My body is still aching and I don’t want to disrupt the healing process.”

Marco froze. “What are you talking about?”

“You were without your mate for five days,” Robert reminded him with a resigned voice. “It’s alright, I know you want to claim me again. Especially after you almost lost me.”

Marco shook his head though. “I can’t do that to you, not so soon and maybe never. The other times didn’t go down so well to put it mildly.” Still, he laid down beside Robert, his hands coming around the older one’s body to hold him close while he tilted his head to the side and kissed him. It was hesitant and tender and Robert found himself returning it, desperate for the loving touch to erase the grave sadness that had settled over his heart ever since he had woken up again.

Marco became bolder when he felt Robert responding, his tongue demanding entrance that Robert granted without protest. Soon their positions shifted and Marco was pressing him down onto the mattress, his heavy scent becoming stronger with his growing arousal.

Robert broke away after a while, allowing Marco to place light kisses to his mating bite. “Are you sure you don’t want me to deal with your arousal?”  
“Only if you want that too,” Marco replied as he pulled away. “And I can tell through our bond and your scent that you are far from willing. You practically reek of sadness.”

Robert was at a loss of what to say to that. “I’m sorry.” It almost sounded like a question.

“I don’t want you to be sorry,” Marco replied with a frown. “I want you to tell me what you want; what I can do to make up for my mistakes. Do you want me to sleep on the floor? To never touch you again? To take you to the flower fields in the valley? I don’t care how ridiculous it is, just tell me what I can do to stop you from feeling so miserable.”

Robert stared at his mate for a long time. He forced himself to shove away the strong numbness that had enclosed his heart since he had woken up and tried to remember what he wanted the most. He jerked when the image of a familiar Omega rose in his mind and Thomas’ beautiful laugh chased away some of the coldness in his heart. “Set me free. Let me return to my tribe, let me go home.”

He knew it was a wish Marco would never grant him, but Marco had wanted to know.

Just like he had anticipated Marco’s face fell. “Anything but that.”

Having expected nothing else, the disappointment didn’t cut as deep as it could have. Robert turned onto his side as deep yearning for Thomas washed over him and chased away the lingering numbness. He didn’t know why but for some reason he reached for Marco’s arms around his middle to pull him closer again, until the blond was pressed against him and Robert was able to bury his nose in the crook of his mate’s neck. “Then hold me. Before I fall again.”

And Marco did just that, his arms curled protectively around Robert while he was watching over him in his sleep.

 

***

 

The next three weeks passed in a strange trance for Marco, his everyday routine still not back even remotely. Sebastian was still handling most of the tribe matters as Marco was too afraid of leaving his mate’s side for a longer time. The wounds on the latter’s back had mostly healed by now, leaving behind a pattern of white scars littering Robert’s back.

The older Alpha was still sad and quiet, only eating when Marco coaxed him into it and only talking when being spoken to. It had started to have effect on the whole tribe, their Omegas feeling sad while the Alphas were more aggressive than usual but no one ever dared to tell Robert that his lack of inner balance was the reason for it. First he needed to deal with himself, only then could he take care of his tribe.

Marco and Robert had never been intimate with or kissed each other since that first night after having woken up and their bond was slowly weakening further. Marco’s Alpha instincts were going haywire, first feeling protective of his mate but when it became clear that his presence was not helping at all, it was replaced by utter misery.

His mate was suffering because of his own failure.

With nothing to distract him, Marco kept thinking of the things he had done to Robert, the things that had led to disaster. His jealousy of Thomas and the place he still held in his mate’s heart were nothing he could truly deal with, Marco was a possessive man by nature. But maybe he could look beyond it one time to grant that one other wish Robert had uttered before things had escalated completely.

Marco turned towards Roman who was standing by the entrance like a shadow, guarding his chief and Marco’s mate alike. “Could you get Julian for me?”

Roman disappeared without another word and Marco leaned forward to gently grip Robert’s shoulder and shake it. “Robert, wake up, please.”

The Alpha’s eyes snapped open instantly at the touch rather than the words and he tensed up immediately. Marco let go of him as though he had been burnt, not wanting to aggravate him further. “Do you still want to see Sven and the twins?”

Robert frowned at him. “Of course. But you said you don’t want me to leave.”

“I changed my mind,” Marco told him, unable to meet Robert’s eyes. “You haven’t been able to see them getting born but the least I can offer you is to visit the Red Tribe and see their faces. Julian will accompany you, it’s been a while since he has last been with Joshua anyway. You can pack your things now and leave with him tomorrow morning.”

For a moment silence followed his words, then Robert leaned forward to kiss him on the lips for the first time in weeks. Marco stilled in surprise, afraid that returning the kiss would make Robert retreat again but his mate didn’t move far away when he broke the kiss to speak. “Thank you, Alpha. Thank you for giving this to me.”

He shifted suddenly and Marco found himself on his back, with Robert kneeling between his legs and pulling the fabric covering Marco’s body up over his thighs. Marco reached out to bury his hand in Robert’s dark hair, wanting to stop him but he couldn’t make himself do it. His mate was only repaying what he considered a favour, probably thinking that Marco was asking this of him. It was wrong, but Marco had almost lost him and then gone weeks without ever really touching him.

He needed Robert. Even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

And so he stayed silent when Robert took a hold of his soft cock and started to stroke him in a firm grip. Pleasure coursed through Marco’s body like lightning and he let out a gasp when his body responded eagerly to Robert’s touch. He forced himself to stay reasonable and offer the other Alpha an out. “You don’t have to do this for me, Robert.”

Robert’s rhythm faltered for a moment but he didn’t stop. “Yes, but you need this, I can feel it through our bond. You and I might still not be in a good place right now but I am still your mate. You gave me enough time to pull myself together for this.”

Marco had stayed away to let his mate recover, thinking he had lost all right to be even near Robert. But he wasn’t strong enough to argue. Not when Robert was touching him willingly for once.

So he dropped his hand away from Robert’s head and succumbed to the sensation, drinking in the scent of arousal in the cottage and their bond finally strengthening again. He jerked in surprise when Robert’s hot mouth descended on his proud manhood and he was unable to stop himself from whimpering, “Don’t stop!”

There was no audible answer of course but Robert’s hand tightened around his base and he swirled his tongue over the slit of the cock. Marco came into his mouth with a desperate moan, watching mesmerized as Robert tensed up before swallowing down his seed.

Robert pulled off as soon as he was done and Marco’s gaze dropped to the older Alpha’s half-hard cock, reaching out without hesitation to help his mate finding his own release. But Robert jerked back instantly. “Please don’t.”

He didn’t offer any explanation but none was needed, not after all that had happened. He didn’t want to find pleasure from Marco’s hand and the blond was painfully reminded that what had just happened didn’t mean anything at all, that Robert had only shown his gratitude. The bliss of the afterglow faded instantly at that realization and Marco was left feeling empty and miserable. He dropped his hand back onto the bed and watched in silence as Robert got up to prepare himself for the next day.

Marco was forced to leave him alone when Roman eventually returned with Julian in tow.

 

***

 

The whole tribe had come the next morning to bid him goodbye when Robert took his leave. He had kissed Marco and left without another word, afraid that the Alpha would change his mind again. He couldn’t help wondering what the other tribe members were thinking now that he had recovered at least physically. They knew that something was deeply wrong with the relationship between their chief and his mate, so perhaps some were even wondering if Robert would come back from his journey at all.

Robert would be lying if he said that the idea of staying with his beloved Red Tribe hadn’t crossed his mind, but it was impossible. He would bring war upon his former people and besides, Marco indeed needed him. Robert wasn’t completely sure what had changed, maybe the younger Alpha was haunted by guilt after his suicide attempt but even with the distance between them ever since that day, their bond had changed.

Marco didn’t quite love Robert, too many horrible things had happened between them for that. But Marco had become attached to and protective of Robert and even if guilt was all that had caused it, the emotion was real. Robert struggled to understand it but he knew that leaving Marco would destroy the Golden Alpha fundamentally. And Robert couldn’t do that any longer. There was more than hatred and fear that he felt for the man he had been forced to mate with, enough to feel protective of him in return. Or at least that he didn’t want Marco to suffer for the rest of his life.

Julian kept mostly quiet for their journey up the mountainside and towards the deep forest at the border but his concern for Robert was rolling off him in waves.

“I’m okay,” Robert assured him quietly. “Or at least I will be in due time. You don’t need to be worried for me.”

Julian didn’t look convinced. “You don’t look okay or even just better. You’re sad, every tribe member can tell from your scent.”

Robert didn’t know what to say to that. “Did you tell Joshua what happened?”

“No,” Julian replied. “It was not my place to tell him and he would have only worried about you just like we all do right now.”

Robert accepted that with a nod and they fell silent once again. The shelter of the trees was a welcome change from the usually open land of the Golden Tribe and he unconsciously accelerated his steps, eager to set foot onto the Red Tribe’s territory again. Technically it was a bit risky to cross the border without waiting for a patrol to show up before because Robert was part of the Golden Tribe now but he knew his friends would never hurt him. And Julian didn’t protest either.

They were well past the border lands when they finally met the patrol.

Robert recognized them by their scents even before he saw them, joy filling him at the sight of Joshua, James and Niklas appearing between the trees. They stopped short when they saw him as though they wondered whether to believe their own eyes but after a few seconds they practically charged at him and Robert was swept away in their arms.

He felt a small chuckle bubbling up in his throat when he had his arms full with James, the affectionate Omega burying his face against Robert’s chest. Joshua was hugging him from the side before letting go to greet his mate but Niklas had already put his arms around Robert’s back and squeezed him so tightly that Robert couldn’t contain a pained wince.

“Robert, we thought we would never see you again!” James sobbed with an infectious smile.

“I thought the same,” Robert replied automatically, aware how heavy the words were now that they had almost become true in a darker way than James had intended. He pulled away from the two warriors. “Marco allowed me to come and see Mats and Sven’s babies.”

Niklas frowned. “But they came almost a month too soon. How did you know that Sven already gave birth to them?”

“I had a dream last month,” Robert told him. “Apparently my bond with Sven and the twins was much deeper than I anticipated.”

Joshua took him by the hand and gently led him towards their village. “Come! The others will be overjoyed to see you as well. Especially Mats and Thomas.”

At the mention of his beloved Omega the sadness returned to Robert’s heart and he swallowed against the lump in his throat. He had not really considered that he would now be reminded of the life he had lost – a life together with his true mate that he had loved for years.

The surprise was great indeed when the patrol returned to the village with Robert and Julian in tow. Mats was just preparing a hunting party as it seemed and he looked shocked at first when he saw Robert, then the Red Alpha was the first to pull him into his arms. Robert returned the embrace instantly, taking note that Mats smelled different than he remembered. His scent was thick with deep happiness and the light scent of young children was clinging to him like a blanket, all the pheromones threatening to suffocate Robert.

“Fatherhood seems to suit you good,” he mumbled against Mats’ shoulder, not surprised when the other Alpha replied with audible pride in his voice. “You need to see them. They’re so beautiful.”

Robert chuckled. “I never had a doubt about that.” But he allowed Mats to drag him towards his cottage, completely ignoring the crowd that had gathered around them. There would be enough time for Robert to catch up with his tribe later.

When they burst into the house, Robert’s heart skipped a beat. But not because of the sight that he had been prepared for - Sven shuffling in the drawers with a loudly crying bundle in his arms while a second cry came from the crib in the corner of the room. No, it was the unexpected sight of the Omega healer standing above the crib that knocked the breath out of Robert’s lungs.

Thomas was staring at him, frozen in shock and time seemed to stand still as they were holding each other’s gaze. The bond between them that Robert had thought had torn completely after Marco had mated him flared back to life and Robert stumbled forward like a dying man. “Omega…”

Thomas met him halfway, the same look of utter desperation in his eyes as he buried his face against Robert’s shoulder. “You’re back, Alpha! You came back to me!”

Robert was overcome with the urge to bury his teeth in Thomas’ neck until he drew blood, an Alpha instinct he was not familiar with any longer. He had thought he had lost himself during his time as Marco’s Omega, but here in the arms of Thomas, it was like they hadn’t been apart at all. He was Thomas’ Alpha and this would never change.

“I missed you so much, Thomas!” he whispered, drinking in the sweet scent of his true mate.

Thomas was nibbling along the skin at Robert’s throat, tasting him as well, until he accidentally brushed the mating bite. His bond with Marco flashed with irritation and Thomas pulled back with a frown as well. His eyes roamed over Robert’s form as though he was really seeing him for the first time. “You look horrible. You’re much too thin, don’t they feed you properly in the Golden Tribe?”

Robert chuckled but instead of responding he turned towards the other couple in the room who were eying them with sad smiles. “I’m sorry you had to witness this.”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Mats reassured him before taking the crying bundle from Sven. Instantly the Omega came closer to hug Robert as well, his usually sweet scent thick and less tempting for any Alpha besides his mate now that he had a young baby to take care of. It was a natural instinct to protect them from other Alphas.

“You even smell horrible,” Sven informed him. “And that’s not something I thought I would ever say about you.”

Robert’s chuckle was drowned out by Thomas’ possessive snarl. The reaction was as welcome as it was heartbreaking. Robert rubbed Thomas’ arm soothingly before letting go of him and Sven to turn to Mats. “Will I get to see your babies now? I’m dying of curiosity here.”

Mats came closer instantly and carefully pulled down the blanket to reveal the face of the precious little life on his arm. A pair of baby-blue eyes in a from crying dark red face settled on Robert and the Alpha automatically reached out to take the baby. The moment he did, the baby stopped crying.

Wide eyes stared up at him in wonder and Robert raised his free hand, watching as the baby took one finger into its tiny fist.

Mats shook his head in amazement. “Usually he openly stops crying when Sven or I hold him.”

Robert curled his finger slightly, watching the baby follow the movement with his eyes. Was it just his imagination or could he see a hint of Mats’ features in the boy’s face? “What is his name?”

“Jonas,” Sven replied from his other side. “He is the younger one. His brother’s name is Felix.”

With Jonas still on his arm Robert walked towards the crib where Felix had gone silent as well as though his mood was attuned to his brother’s. Considering they were twins and therefore already bonded, that might not be far off the truth. As soon as Felix was able to see his face, he raised his arms as though he wanted Robert to pick him up as well. The Alpha tried to free his hand from Jonas’ grasp but the young boy only held on tighter.

Sven leaned down to take Felix into his hands and raise him towards Robert’s face. Curiously Felix reached out and Robert closed his eyes when tiny hands grasped at his cheeks. Something inside of him warmed at the touch, perhaps his bond with the twins and Robert held still as Felix began to explore his face. Both boys had gone completely silent while they were touching Robert and from behind the latter, Mats stated the obvious. “They barely stop crying when they are awake, no matter what Sven or I would do. They must have been starved for their leader’s touch. They were yearning for your approval.”

Robert opened his eyes again while Sven pulled Felix back to his chest. “I’m not their leader any longer.”

It was Thomas who responded. “Yes, but they don’t know that. You are still an Alpha and you are still alive, they are too young to understand that you are not the Red Alpha any longer.”

Robert turned to meet Thomas’ eyes, speaking more to him than the young parents. “Well, now that our bond is completed, they will have to learn that I am no longer the Red Alpha but the Golden Omega.”

Thomas’ expression was full of sadness but he didn’t reply. This was a conversation for a more private surrounding.

 

***

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur as Robert was busy catching up with all his former tribe members and in the evening there was a grand celebration held in honour of his visit. There was music and singing, there was a lot to drink and eat. But most importantly there was his tribe, treating him as though he was still a part of them, as though he was still the Red Alpha. And Robert could enjoy it because Mats didn’t seem to mind letting him bask in his former power for tonight.

Robert had thought he was no longer a real Alpha but that was hard to believe when Thomas never left his side and their Omega trinity James, Javi and Thiago was practically draped over his lap for the entire evening, the scent of Thiago’s upcoming heat clinging to Robert by the time he stood up to leave. The three Omegas would certainly have a busy night ahead…

Robert’s cottage was still empty, now that Thomas had returned into his own home but the Omega had prepared it this afternoon for the night. Standing here only increased the bout of homesickness and Robert didn’t hesitate to approach the bed that still smelled faintly of home and Thomas.

The healer was lighting a candle at the bedside table while Robert began undressing himself without thinking, too tired after the straining day and happy to have Thomas by his side to recall why this was not a good idea.

Thomas’ shocked voice as Robert leaned down to dispose his clothes made him freeze though. “What happened to your back?”

Robert turned towards him, hurrying to hide the scars on his back in the shadows. “It’s nothing.”

But Thomas was in his face already, pulling almost harshly at the Alpha’s shoulder with one hand while the other was tracing the lines Marco’s whip had left on the older one’s side. “Gods, where did you get these scars?!”

“It was an accident,” Robert told him, not wanting Thomas to know just how badly things had gone with Marco.

But of course it was useless to try lying to a healer. Thomas raised his head to meet his gaze, eyes blazing with fury. “These are scars from whiplashes. He tortured you, didn’t he?” Robert tried to turn away from Thomas, but the Omega’s grip on him didn’t relent, seething anger coming faintly through their bond. “I’m going to kill him! He was supposed to take care of you, not hurt you further!”

Robert was overcome with the urge to defend Marco but he couldn’t really argue against Thomas’ words, anything he had said was true. “It’s not important, Thomas. Marco is truly sorry for what happened and it is most likely not going to happen again.”

His words didn’t seem to soothe the distressed Omega at all. “Most likely?” But he loosened his grip on Robert’s shoulder and allowed the Alpha to slip underneath the covers. He sat down on the edge with an unhappy expression though and Robert smiled fondly as he reached up to stroke Thomas’ cheek. “Please don’t be angry with me, I don’t want us to fight.”

Thomas sighed but his shoulders slumped and he returned the soft smile. “I’m angry with Marco, not you.”

“It’s enough if one of us is upset with him, don’t you think?” Robert joked which drew a half-hearted laugh from the younger one. He sobered quickly, looking down at Robert thoughtfully before asking. “How are you, Robert? Really.”

Robert took a moment to respond, wondering how truthful he should be. He didn’t want to lie to his beloved but at the same time he didn’t want him to worry. “It’s not easy. And I struggled a lot, especially in the beginning. Will it get easier? I don’t know, I can only hope so.”

Thomas nodded at that and then turned his head to the side and placed a light kiss to Robert’s palm. “I should probably leave you to your sleep now. In the morning you will have to leave again. And I…”

He broke off suddenly and Robert knew instantly why. It was too late to draw his hand away, Thomas’ fingers had already closed around the wrist in an iron grip. His eyes were completely focused on the inside of the Alpha’s wrist. “Robert, what is that?”

Robert closed his eyes. “I cut open my wrists.”

Thomas’ grip was getting painful now, his voice only a hollow whisper. “Why would you do that?”

Robert met his gaze. “You know why people do that. I was trying to kill myself.”

Thomas’ eyes were dark with fury. “Are you out of your mind?!”

Robert swallowed hard under his Omega’s dark scowl. “I was afraid of what I would become. That Marco would turn me into a Delta and force me to attack the Red Tribe.” He paused before adding. “And you.”

Thomas’ anger shifted into something else but before Robert could decipher it, he found himself being pressed down onto the bed with Thomas looming above him. “You would never hurt me. No matter what Marco does, nothing could erase the bond that we share.”

Robert held his gaze, unwilling to back down from this fight. “Maybe he can’t. But I can and I did. Or don’t you remember the last time I used my Alpha voice?”

Thomas paled when he caught on, the memory of Robert forcing him to find another mate and then forget him rising in his mind. “I will never forgive you for that. For choosing to suffer alone and making me leave you.”

“I know you do,” Robert replied without hesitation. “But I can only bear my fate when I know that you will be happy. Even if it is with someone else. It is the only way for me to make it through this life.”

Thomas growled angrily. “It was my right to love you forever. And it was my right to bear your fate.”

Thomas was climbing onto the bed and Robert recognized that the heated atmosphere was changing again. The Omega was almost straddling him now and Robert’s hands instinctively flew to Thomas’ hips – to hold him in place or push him away, he did not quite know. “Not any longer. I’m alone in this now.”

The next moment Thomas’ lips were on his. The Alpha stilled with surprise, overwhelmed by the longing and desire coursing through him like wildfire. Thomas was angrily licking into his mouth by the time Robert had regained his senses and turned them around to cover the Omega’s body with his own. He barely managed to break away from the kiss, groaning when Thomas kept kissing down the unmarred side of his throat. “Omega, what are you doing?”

Thomas took a moment to pull away from Robert’s neck, his eyes dark with possessiveness. “I need to feel you inside of me. Love me, Alpha, please!”

Robert wanted to protest as he thought of his own mate. But what did he really owe Marco? They were mated but there was no love in their relationship and there would never be. And Marco had already told him from the very beginning that he had no qualms about sleeping with another partner every now and then. “Marco is going to kill me if he finds out that I betrayed him.”

“I wasn’t going to tell him,” Thomas replied and his voice softened when he added, “It’s just you and me here. I need you to feel loved, Robert. Please.”

Robert knew it was wrong. The Gods might even punish him further for this but if they had wanted Robert to remain faithful, they wouldn’t have chosen the one man who hated him the most as his mate. And they wouldn’t have made Thomas his true mate.

He was tired of fighting. He needed to feel Thomas like he needed the air to breathe and this might be his only chance to have him in a way Thomas had never given himself to anyone before. And if Thomas couldn’t be the first man Robert had lain with, then he could at least be the first man Robert claimed. No one would ever be able to take this away from him, not even Marco.

And so what if Marco found out what happened? He couldn’t harm Thomas here, nor could he prove it. All he could do was killing Robert. And at that point it might even be a blessing.

“I love you, Thomas,” he whispered with devotion. “I love you more than my own life.”

Then he leaned down to kiss Thomas once again, more gently this time. Their bond that he had thought dead for so long was pulsing with the strong feelings between them, thrumming like a heartbeat as Thomas happily surrendered to him, letting Robert’s tongue claim his mouth.

The Omega spread his legs without hesitation and Robert moaned at the scent of aroused Omega clouding his mind. His bare cock was rubbing against the fabric covering Thomas’ body and he raised his hips just enough to tear at the offending upper garment while Thomas was struggling with his pants.

Their mouths found each other again as soon as they were both naked and their kiss was getting deeper and more desperate. Robert’s teeth were tingling with the wish to mark his lover’s skin but he shoved the thought away, knowing this could never be. They were true mates, meant to be together and yet their love had no future. Because Robert was already mated to another Alpha and thanks to Robert’s Alpha command Thomas would find another love one day.

“Don’t leave me, Thomas!” Robert pleaded in between kisses, his hands jerking back and forth between the Omega’s unruly dark blond hair and his hipbone, trying to touch his wonderful lover everywhere at once.

“I’m here,” Thomas reassured him as he broke away from the kiss and arched the delicious curve of his throat to Robert, practically offering the Alpha to take and claim him in every way possible.

The need to mark the skin between his teeth was getting almost unbearable now and Robert couldn’t refrain from moving down to suck at the younger one’s Adam’s apple, tasting his Omega’s skin. Somewhere in the back of his head alarm bells were going off but Robert paid them no mind. He needed Thomas so badly, even more after the horrible things that had happened with Marco.

And here in the Omega’s willing arms he could be the man he truly was, the dominant Alpha he had been born as.

Robert’s hands finally settled on the insides of Thomas’ thighs to push them apart, revealing the Omega’s secret core to him. Robert pulled away to admire the view of Thomas’ hard length for a moment before his focus shifted to the slick trickling from the younger one’s hole. He had to lick his lips at the tempting sight. “May I?”

A shiver of excitement ran down Thomas’ spine and he wriggled his hips demandingly. “Gods, yes!”

Robert leaned forward slowly, nosing instinctively at the underside of Thomas’ erect cock before flicking the tip of his tongue experimentally over his hole. A loud moan escaped Thomas’ throat and he jerked, pushing himself against Robert’s tongue. But the Alpha barely noticed it over his own pleasure, the delicious taste of his true mate making him groan as well. His already painful arousal seemed to heighten with the need to make the Omega his against all odds and Robert licked against the rim for a second time, this time less cautious.

“Alpha!” Thomas’ hands were in his hair, pulling at it in an unmistakable plea to continue and Robert didn’t hesitate to push his tongue past the ring of muscles and into the Omega’s core.

Thomas let out a strangled sob and his legs tensed, his ankles hooking behind Robert’s shoulder blades to keep him there. Robert was revelling in the taste of the Omega, licking and probing at the sweet slick until his own arousal was getting too painful and Thomas’ whines too pitiful.

Thomas’ legs didn’t give him much room to move away but Robert merely pulled away from Thomas’ hole, not caring in the slightest at all about the slick covering his mouth, chin and the tip of his nose. He was bathing in the scent and taste of Thomas, ready to drown in it after years of restraint because of some stupid purity ritual.

“Robert, please!” Thomas begged but Robert wasn’t sure if the Omega even knew what he was begging for. Robert’s own cock was already leaking the first drops of precum, eager to sheathe itself in the heat of the Omega but Robert didn’t give in right away, instead staying in his position with his face between Thomas’ thighs. Gently he parted his lips to mouth along the Omega’s hard balls, probing and sucking again while he was turning the man he loved so much into a quivering mess.

“Take me, Alpha!” Thomas all but shouted at him, instinctively arching his body towards Robert again. It was a good thing he was not able to see Thomas’ exposed throat again, Robert wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold back now. His lips moved towards the base of Thomas’ impressive cock. He didn’t try to suck him off, not after what had happened during his only attempt with Marco but as it seemed Thomas was too far gone to care, his hips stuttering as he was soaring closer towards his climax. Robert used his tongue again to tease the Omega, dragging it along the length and over the tip to taste the salty droplets leaking from Thomas’ cock.

The Omega came with a strangled cry and Robert didn’t try to pull away as Thomas came all over his face. Robert stayed still as he allowed the Omega to mark him in the only way they could and he watched Thomas’ slump down on the bed, wiping his face with his hand and bringing it to his lips to taste the essence of his true mate. He couldn’t contain an approving moan which prompted Thomas to raise his head again and look at him.

His eyes seemed to glint at the sight of the Alpha’s face covered in his seed even when he offered an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you that I was going to come.” He unhooked his ankles and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Lie down, I’m going to clean you up a bit.”

Robert wouldn’t have minded at all to take Thomas like this, but he ignored the throbbing pain of his arousal and sat up on the bed, waiting until the younger one returned with a wet washcloth.

Thomas took his time wiping Robert’s face, kissing him long and languid in between. He only broke off when he felt Robert’s hard cock brushing against his abdomen and he looked hesitant now. “Did you ever fuck Marco?”

Robert went still at the intimate question. “You know which role I have taken up in our relationship. Could you imagine Marco bottoming for me?”

“No,” Thomas replied quietly. “He is an Alpha, he would have to love you deeply to ever bottom for you willingly.” Robert only nodded, watching as raw possessiveness was taking over Thomas’ eyes. “Then I’m going to be your first, just like it always should have been.”

The realization made Robert smile and he put his arms around Thomas’ back and gently guided him back down onto his back. “You will be my only, Thomas. Because I will never love anyone as much as I love you.”

Tears were welling up in the Omega’s eyes and Robert leaned down to kiss them away, one hand gently trailing down Thomas’ jawbone while his other hand was taking his own aching cock in hand and guiding himself to the Omega’s hole.

Thomas groaned as Robert slid into him and the Alpha gasped at the feel of how tight his true mate was despite Robert having prepared him with his tongue and Thomas being an Omega. But of course he should have expected it considering Thomas was a virgin.

Had been.

“You’re mine!” Robert hissed possessively, stilling his hips as he waited for Thomas to adjust. “You will always be mine.”

Thomas’ eyes had closed in pleasure and he was submitting again, tilting his head back. Barely able to think reasonable Robert leaned down and closed his jaws around the skin, ready to bite down and take what should be rightfully his.

An image of Marco flashed up in his mind and kept him from doing a grave mistake though and he managed to rein his instincts in, merely sucking at the spot as he started to move.

Thomas was whining underneath him, apparently not able to form words any longer as Robert pushed into him in a steady rhythm, ignoring his own need to fuck the Omega hard because he wanted to make Thomas’ first time as gentle as he could.

“I love you,” Robert whispered as he pulled away to look at Thomas’ face. “I love you so much, my Omega.”

His words made Thomas whimper and when he opened his eyes again, they were full of tears. “I love you too, Robert. And I always will, no matter who will eventually become my mate.”

The reminder that this was an illusion and that Thomas would belong to someone else one day made Robert growl with jealousy and his thrusts became harder and faster. Thomas’ whines were getting louder, the tears falling from his eyes as he met each of Robert’s thrusts, his cock already hard again.

The Alpha snaked a hand between their bellies and stroked him in time with his thrusts, feeling Thomas’ walls tense around him even more. Robert was the first of them to reach his climax, his hips stuttering as he shot his semen into the Omega. He went still when he felt his knot growing, completely taken aback by the intimate feel of knotting someone for the very first time.

For Thomas it seemed to be nothing like it had been for Robert when Marco had done that to him, the love and trust between them so strong that Thomas felt no fear at all. Instead his eyes went wide, his mouth forming a silent ‘Oh’ as his walls were being stretched and the only warning Robert got was the feel of his lover clenching around him before he followed the Alpha over the edge, coming between their stomachs and all over Robert’s hand.

The Alpha waited until Thomas was completely spent before letting go of his cock and carefully turning them to lie side by side, his own legs tangled in Thomas’ long limbs while they were waiting for the Alpha’s knot to subside.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, needing to confirm that he hadn’t hurt his beloved Omega in any way.

Thomas smiled lazily. “More than okay. I feel happy. A little bit sad as well but mostly happy if that makes any sense.”

“It does,” Robert assured him and kissed the tip of Thomas’ nose. “I feel the same. And I don’t regret anything.”

Thomas relaxed slightly. “Me neither.” Then he snuggled against Robert’s chest and closed his eyes to let sleep claim him. Robert waited until he was able to pull out of the Omega before following his true mate into the realm of dreams.

 

***

 

The next morning Robert was the first of them to wake up. He gently disentangled himself from Thomas and got up from the bed, walking over towards the bucket of water to clean himself. He intended to properly bathe in the river before breakfast but he was afraid of running into someone on the way and it would be hard to explain why he was reeking of Omega and sex. And considering how well their tribe members knew Thomas’ scent, there wouldn’t be any question whose scent was all over him.

By the time he was done, Thomas was stirring as well, probably sensing that Robert was no longer lying beside him. He blinked away his sleep and smiled at Robert. “Morning.”

The Alpha hadn’t realized up until this point that he had been wary of Thomas’ reaction, fearing that the Omega had changed his mind and regretted last night’s events. Not until now that all tension left his body and he felt a ridiculous, happy smile spreading all over his face. “Good morning, Thomas.”

He walked over to clean up his mate as well, washing away the traces of their love making and gently scrubbing at the skin to make an attempt of covering up his own scent. It would do for now.

Robert’s eyes were drawn to something that would be harder to cover up than their scents though. Above Thomas’ Adam’s apple was a light redness, a mark that Robert’s teeth had left. It was barely noticeable if one didn’t look too closely but it was a mark nevertheless.

“Seems like I wasn’t as careful as I should have been,” he informed the Omega ruefully and raised his fingers to rub over the sore spot.

Thomas winced at the discomfort but didn’t seem angry at all. “You know how I keep tripping over roots when I’m searching for herbs in the forest. No one is going to think much of it.”

Robert wasn’t that optimistic. “Mats saw us leaving the celebration together.”

“And you think he is going to tell anyone?” Thomas retorted patiently. “He hates Marco ever since he took you away from us, he would have probably not even tried to stop us if he had known beforehand what we would do. And besides I don’t think he expected us to last the night without a make out session anyway.”

Thomas was right of course. Mats had always been supportive of Robert and just like the rest of their tribe, he had no idea that Thomas had already thrown away his purity before Robert had left the tribe. Mats would probably expect Thomas to save himself for someone with whom he could have a future. Even with that mark on Thomas’ throat, he would never consider just how far he and Robert had gone.

Robert’s smile turned sad nevertheless. “I’m sorry for taking your virginity, Thomas. I know you don’t regret it and neither do I but your first time should have been with someone you can truly be with.”

“My first time was perfect,” Thomas argued instantly. “I wanted it to be with someone I love and I’m glad that you were my first even though I had already given up hope.” As if to undermine his words, he leaned forward and kissed Robert softly. The Alpha returned it without hesitation, their tongues engaging in a slow dance that lasted for several minutes until he broke away. “We need to get down to the river and bathe properly before the rest of the tribe wakes up.”

And so they both got up from the bed and dressed themselves again before slipping out of the cottage. The village was still asleep, only the guards were up but they were too far away to notice their Omega healer leaving Robert’s old cottage. The Alpha was the first of them to leave the village and head towards the river, knowing it would be too suspicious if they left together. When he had found his favorited spot, he shrugged out of his clothes and stepped into the cold stream.

He had been swimming in the water for several minutes by the time Thomas appeared at the gravel bed between the large stones. Robert stopped his round to watch him bare his body and desire pooled in his groin again when he remembered the same, naked body writhing underneath his own. But he didn’t act on it this time, knowing that anybody could walk in on them here. And it wouldn’t help in getting Thomas’ scent off his skin.

“What took you so long?” Robert complained jokingly as he waited for Thomas to swim closer.

The Omega grinned. “I was getting something from my stocks. Something that will help with the scent.”

Robert raised an eyebrow but Thomas didn’t seem to be inclined to enlighten him. The Omega swam a few rounds of his own and Robert gave up, diving down to get his hair wet as well. They took almost half an hour to get out of the water again, drying themselves off with the linen cloth Thomas had brought for them. But when Robert moved to reach for his pants and dress himself, Thomas stopped him. “Wait.” He didn’t explain himself and so Robert watched curiously as the Omega reached for a small jar he had brought. When he dipped his fingers into it and they came away coated in a translucent liquid, Robert finally understood. “Scented oil. That’s a great idea, Thomas, I have to give you that.”

The Omega smirked teasingly. “Well, I have my moments.”

“I’m serious,” Robert replied with a proud smile. “I never would have thought of that.”

Thomas seemed to preen under the praise but he merely dipped his fingers deeper into the jar before approaching Robert. “Let me do that for you.”

The Alpha’s only response was to loosen his posture and he watched silently as Thomas began to coat him with a generous amount of oil. Robert usually only used them for himself after having fought in a battle, needing to get the stench of blood off his skin. It had been a while since the last time and it felt incredibly intimate to let Thomas do it. It was something mates would do for each other in private and the thought made Robert smile fondly.

Soon enough Thomas was starting to gently massage the oil into his skin and Robert realized that his cock was enjoying this far too much. “If you keep going, we will have to start over again.”

Thomas glanced knowingly down at Robert’s half-hard length and with a grin he wisely retreated from the Alpha. “I think you’re good anyway.” He offered the jar to Robert and with a sigh the Alpha returned the gesture, doing his best to ignore the way their bodies were reacting to the act.

When he was done, they dressed in silence and made their way back towards the village. Robert’s heart seemed to become heavier with every step as he realized that he would have to leave again and he had no idea how long it would be until he could see Thomas again.

When he risked a glance to the Omega, he saw Thomas eying his wrists again, worry evident in his face. “You won’t try that again, will you?”

Robert thought carefully about the loaded question. “I don’t think so, no. At least as long as I can be sure that Marco won’t turn me into a Delta. I don’t think he wants to but I could be wrong.”

The answer clearly didn’t satisfy Thomas, a grim expression on his face when he finally looked up again. “Even if he tried, I would never let that happen to you.”

“You couldn’t stop him,” Robert reminded him.

“Of course I could,” Thomas argued vehemently. “Being forced into submission again and again would turn you into a Delta, right? Well, I’m here.”

Robert halted, his eyes widening when he realized what Thomas was implying. “You want me to dominate you? You want us to have an affair?”

Thomas held his gaze. “If it would save you from being broken, then I would do anything it takes.”

“But you will find a mate one day,” Robert told him, feeling torn between his joy at the prospect of being with Thomas again and guilt for going behind his mate’s back. Even if Marco didn’t love him and had hurt him deeply, Robert valued the importance of a mating bond and hated going against it.

“But not right now,” Thomas replied. “ _If_ I find someone, we can deal with it somehow but for now all that matters is you. And if you need me in order not to go insane, then I will be there whenever you feel like you are about to fall.”

Robert contemplated it for a moment. But despite his love for Thomas, he wasn’t sure if he could go repeatedly behind his mate’s back. If he could look Marco in the eye again. But he didn’t want Thomas to worry about him either.

“Alright. If things get too much to bear, I will come to you and let you help me. But _when_ you find your mate, you promise to break things off with me, no matter the state that I am in.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes, clearly disagreeing with Robert’s conviction that he would find someone else. But Robert knew better, there was no way around the Alpha voice; he had learnt that in the cruellest way possible.

“Fine. But how will you be able to reach me? I can’t just enter the Golden Tribe’s territory, not to mention that Marco would notice.”

Robert thought about it for a moment. “The river. It marks the border between our territories, so we could both go there. And the water would wash away our scents.”

Thomas nodded. “I come there every morning for herbs and water anyway. You could leave some kind of sign, maybe three stones stacked on top of each other?”

“At night time,” Robert concluded. “So nobody will see us.” It was a solid plan that Thomas could count on even if Robert had no intention of ever using this out. He couldn’t do that to Thomas, using him even though they had no future together.

And to Marco, cheating on him again and again. The Golden Alpha seemed to be really sorry for the way he had treated Robert, otherwise he would have never let Robert leave. There was the slight hope that maybe Marco would not want to have sex with him again, at least not outside of his ruts. That their marriage would just be another political arrangement instead of the revenge Marco had proclaimed it as.

Or maybe Marco would be gentle. Robert might learn to enjoy submitting given some time and patience without turning into his worst nightmare. Not all hope was lost yet.

The thought stayed with him until they reached the village and he headed towards his old cottage to get his belongings and prepare for departure. He was waiting for Julian together with Mats, Thomas and Javi when all of a sudden his mating bond flared with panic that was not his own.

 

***

 

Marco was confused by the five deer darting towards him. They were not exactly the brightest animals and the hunter had been sitting here motionless for an hour now but they were coming the wrong way today.

He had sent Roman and Philipp to both sides of the cirque and he was sure they wouldn’t act on their own. Yet the animals were already running down the mountainside as though their life depended on it and the little belt of trees where they usually were at this time of day, had no animals that would scare a whole group of them like this.

Marco pressed himself flat onto the ground in his hiding place as they headed for the hollow he was hiding in, bow and arrow ready to strike. When they jumped over the twigs above him, he shot the arrow, hitting the fifth deer in the chest and causing it to crash onto the ground beside him.

Marco turned over and got back onto his feet, an arrow flying by his ear and hitting the deer’s side. A few seconds later Roman came jogging down the slope. “What was up with these deer? I saw them when I was halfway up the mountain and they were running down here like crazy.”

Marco nodded. “Something must have scared them. Maybe the wolves are back.”

“Wolves are not that stupid,” Roman argued doubtfully. “We killed two of them as soon as Joshua had told us of them. They wouldn’t come back here so soon.”

Marco thought the same but he couldn’t think of any other animal up there. Unless… On top of the mountainside their territory met the ones of the Red and the White Tribe. “Maybe my mate has just returned.”

But the man descending from the trees in this very moment was most definitely not Robert. The familiar Alpha’s bright armour was shimmering in the weak sunlight, the hand with his sword raised above his head. “NOW!”

Arrows were flying through the air and Marco ducked away instinctively, his heart hammering in his chest as he realized what was happening. “Sergio is attacking us!”

Roman’s eyes were wide as he pulled at Marco’s arm to run into the only direction that gave them shelter from their enemies – further down the hill and away from their village.

An arrow was missing Marco’s left ear by an inch while he was running and he didn’t dare to turn around and look how many warriors were behind them, from the amount of arrows he would say that it had to be at least eight to ten of them. Too many for him, Roman and Philipp to take on alone.

The latter was coming towards them from the far side of the hill, sword already raised to protect his chief even though there was no way he would be able to fight against so many of them.

“No!” Marco screamed at him, willing him to listen but Philipp was too far away. Instantly the focus of the archers shifted and arrows were cutting the air. Philipp managed to dodge most of them but suddenly he let out a scream of pain, his body arching forward as he fell to his knees.

More archers coming directly from the territory of the White Tribe.

Marco could make out the distinct shapes of eight archers and he realized they were trapped in the cirque with no way out. “Sergio has planned this!” he shouted, angry with the Alpha for setting him up instead of meeting the Golden Tribe in an open battle.

Marco threw himself at his injured friend on the ground, willing to protect him until his death. Roman was beside him with his own, enormous sword raised while the archers came closer to surround them, bows raised but not firing again.

Sergio was standing at the back with a triumphant grin on his face. “Not so smug now, are you, Marco?”

“Sergio!” Marco hissed furiously. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Taking the Golden Alpha captive, that’s what I think,” Sergio responded calmly as though they were talking about the weather. “I have wanted to acquire your lands for some time now.”

Deep hatred for the White Alpha surged through Marco and he tightened his grip around Philipp’s frame, forcing himself to focus on the rise and fall of the younger one’s chest, reminding himself that Philipp was only injured but not dead. “You’re disrespecting the rules! Your patrols attacking ours every now and then I could overlook but not this!”

“Rules!” Sergio sneered scornfully. “Old traditions are what keep us from getting stronger. I will change this and it will begin here today. I will make you watch as I destroy the Golden Tribe. And then I’m going to have some fun with your new toy.”

Marco’s blood ran cold at the thought of Sergio touching his mate in any way. “Stay away from him! I won’t let you hurt him!”

“Like you hurt him?” Sergio retorted mockingly. Marco bit his lip as guilt welled up in his heart even though Sergio had no idea of just how bad things had gone down. The White Alpha wasn’t done though. “And when I am done with him, I will make him watch as I destroy the Red Tribe. That’s how you break someone, you take everything away from them that they hold dear.”

Marco knew that Sergio was only daunting him but he was too angry to care, surging up to throw himself at the other Alpha. Instantly two of the archers were blocking his way, their arrows pointing at his chest. “I swear if you touch him, I will kill you!”

Sergio looked amused. “Oh? So you do care about him? Tell me, does it feel that good to fuck him? Has he wrapped you around his little finger so easily?”

This time Marco didn’t care about the consequences and threw himself at Sergio with a loud growl but the Alpha had been prepared for that. His hand moved forward and pain shot through Marco’s arm where the blade of Sergio’s sword cut across it. The wound wasn’t deep, only a warning but it messed enough with Marco’s balance for Sergio to turn them around, his broad frame pinning the Golden Alpha to the ground as he raised his sword, ready to strike at one wrong movement. “Try that again and I will make your death really painful.” From behind them Marco could hear Roman’s warning growl and he only hoped the guard wouldn’t do anything stupid. Roman had sworn to protect him but there was a time and place for it.

“If you want to kill me, then do it!” Marco demanded in a hard voice. “Just let my people go.”

Sergio snorted. “This is not about you, Marco. This is about power and I will not rest until there will be no four tribes any longer.”

He had barely ended before he moved his blade towards Marco’s throat, applying enough pressure to lightly break the skin. Marco had just enough time to feel the sharp pain above his pulse point and notice the thin line of blood trailing down his neck when all of a sudden, something jumped from the woods and hit Sergio’s side.

The impact was enough to throw him off Marco’s body and the Golden Alpha straightened, his eyes widening when he recognized Robert crouched above him, shielding him in an almost protective manner while he was hissing dangerously at the White Alpha.

“Stay away from my mate, Sergio!”

His words and the sound of his voice sent a shiver down Marco’s spine but he ignored it for now, watching Sergio getting back onto his feet.

The latter’s eyes were narrowed in anger. “How dare you address me by my name? You’re nothing but a worthless Omega now, so step out of the way!”

Instead Robert’s arm curled around Marco’s middle, almost covering the blond’s body with his own. “You will have to go through me first!”

The next moment Sergio attacked him and Marco flinched in distress when Robert’s arm was ripped away from him, watching his mate and the White Alpha tearing at each other like wild animals.

Fear gripped Marco’s heart and he barely felt the pain of his wounds as he rolled over, the thought of Robert being in danger clouding his mind.

But before he could reach the two fighting men or the archers could make up their minds if they should kill him now, the noise of approaching men came to his ears. The White Warriors had only a few seconds to realize what was happening before a group of thirty men broke through the trees, led by a dark-haired Alpha who was heading straight for Sergio.

Marco and Mats were on Sergio in the same moment and the White Alpha backed away when he was faced with three furious Alphas now. Fury was evident in his eyes but he was not stupid enough to attack them now. His eyes briefly scanned the situation, finding his own group of men vastly outnumbered. “You will pay for this, all of you!”

Then he was making his retreat with his men and it took Marco everything not to go after him and kill him for the things he had threatened to do. But he was alone with Roman and an injured Philipp and there were many more warriors in the White Tribe ready to take revenge.

Marco managed a grateful nod towards Mats before his instincts took over and he cupped Robert’s face almost harshly, finding no harm done to his mate. Robert’s eyes were blazing red, reminding Marco of the unsettling truth that this man might be his mate but was an Alpha himself. To his surprise Robert didn’t try to withdraw from the contact, staying still as Marco trailed his fingers down his face to check for any injuries.

As soon as the relief had worn off, anger took over Marco’s thoughts. “Are you out of your mind? Sergio could have killed you!”

“Yes, but I’m fine!” Robert snapped back irritated. “I was just trying to save your life.”

Marco took a deep breath to calm himself and force back the panic that his mate had almost got himself killed. Again. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, I was just worried.”

Robert looked surprised by that and Marco was overcome with the urge to kiss him and revel in his touch, reminding his body that his mate was still here with him. But they were not alone and besides, Robert might not even want that.

Marco forced himself to look away and head for Philipp who was still supported by Roman. To his relief the young Alpha was conscious and the arrow was stuck not that deeply in his back. “We need to get back to the village and bring you to Nuri.”

Philipp nodded tensely and allowed Roman to guide him away while Marco turned towards the man still waiting patiently beside him. “Thank you for your help, Red Alpha. I don’t know how you knew that we needed help but I am deeply grateful that you showed up.”

Mats inclined his head. “There is no need to thank us, we had promised to come to your aid.” He shifted his attention to the man at Marco’s right. “It was Robert who warned us. He could feel your distress through the mating bond and instantly headed here. I just had enough time to call for some of my men before we followed him.”

Marco stared over at Robert, surprised that the other Alpha had been the one to lead Mats and his warriors here. He had never considered that their mating bond was still strong enough for Robert to pick up on his emotions, not to mention that he had thought Robert would be glad if he ended up dead.

Because if Marco was dead, then Robert would be free again.

“Thank you, Robert,” he said in a softer tone that couldn’t quite mask his surprise.

The older Alpha didn’t meet his eyes though, accepting his words with a little nod of his head. Marco frowned at the heavy feelings coming through their bond. He was grateful to feel Robert’s emotions again after weeks of being cut off from his mate, but he couldn’t make sense of the weight that seemed to be dragging down Robert’s heart.

But could he have really expected anything else when Robert had just been with his tribe to celebrate and now he had been forced to return to the man who had abused him?

Marco swallowed down the disappointment, focusing on the one positive thing. Robert had saved his life, so at least he didn’t want to see Marco dead any longer. That was a start, the rest was up to Marco himself.

He pushed the thought back for now, turning to Mats. “We should celebrate this victory, however small it was. Hopefully Sergio will now think twice about attacking our tribes again.”

Mats nodded with a grim smile. “Yes, hopefully. I would love to celebrate this occasion with you, but I don’t want to leave my own village unprotected for so long. I don’t think Sergio would be stupid enough to attack so soon again, but I don’t want to take any risks. Besides, we left in a hurry so I should probably go back and tell our people what happened. They will be worried for sure.”

His eyes flitted to Robert briefly, then he inclined his head to Marco and the blond did the same, watching as the Red Alpha led his men back into the forest.

 

***

 

That night the Golden Tribe held a grand feast to celebrate their victory. Even if it hadn’t been a proper battle and the Red Tribe had played a more significant role in it, it was the first time that a defeat had been inflicted on Sergio. The White Alpha wouldn’t take kindly to the shame brought upon him but now that the war was out in the open, the Golden Tribe was prepared. There would be more patrols, scouts whose only task would be to watch out for any danger from the border. And obviously arrangements with the Red Tribe would have to be made to strengthen their alliance. Because they only stood a chance against Sergio as long as they worked together.

Robert was sitting next to Nuri when Marco rounded the large bonfire and sat down next to him. The dark-haired Alpha was clearly aware of him being here but he didn’t acknowledge him yet, taking a sip from his goblet as he watched the people dancing joyfully to the music.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Nuri quietly excused himself to give them some privacy and now that they were alone, Marco could finally speak. “So how are Sven and the twins doing?”

Instantly Robert’s posture relaxed and a smile appeared on his face. “Very well actually. The babies are just too cute and you can see how proud Sven and Mats are. I have no doubt that they will be wonderful parents.”

Marco had to agree. He didn’t know Sven very well but from what he could tell Mats would be a great, overprotective father. He was too much Alpha not to be.

Marco’s thoughts came to a halt when Robert turned towards him, his hand suddenly on Marco’s thigh. His blue eyes were sparkling in the fiery glow. “Thank you for allowing me to see them.”

Marco held in a breath, feeling his body already responding to his mate touching him again after too long. He had kept his distance on purpose, not sure how Robert would react to physical contact but apparently he had gone too far.

Marco was starved for his mate’s affection.

He didn’t dare to breathe for fear of giving in to his desire. He wasn’t quite having a rut but the need to claim was very similar. “I shouldn’t have forbidden you to go. You are bonded to them, it’s understandable that you wanted to see them.” He bit his lip. “I was afraid that if I let you leave, you wouldn’t come back to me.”

He felt vulnerable as he admitted his fear out loud but Robert only looked at him surprised. “I made an oath to be your mate. I couldn’t leave you even if I wanted to.”

There it was again – the oath. The only reason why Robert was sitting here in the village of the Golden Tribe with a mating bite on his throat. The only thing keeping him at Marco’s side.

The desire pooling in the blond’s stomach turned into painful yearning. Gods, he wanted Robert to love him so badly. He wanted to hold him in his arms and be able to kiss him but at the same time he felt guilty for feeling this way. It felt like he was mocking his brother’s memory.

But Robert was not the man Marco had thought him to be all these years, he knew that now. The illusion of the cold-blooded murderer that Marco had conjured up in his mind would have never saved his life today. “I’m sorry for forcing my will onto you.” The words were out before Marco could have stopped himself but it was true. It was his greatest regret.

Robert looked at him for a long moment. “I know.”

Not ‘I forgive you.’ Marco recognized the difference. He emptied his goblet and stood up with a heavy heart. “I should probably go to bed now. There is a lot to do tomorrow.”

He left the celebration without further ado, the noise quieting down as he walked over towards his cottage. He stripped off his clothes and crawled underneath the fur covers but he was surprised when his mate appeared in the entrance.

They stared at each other for a moment before Robert started to take off his clothes as well.

Marco averted his gaze when he saw glimpses of the scars on Robert’s back. “You didn’t have to leave because of me. I wouldn’t have forbidden you to enjoy the celebration some more.”

Robert didn’t respond as he crawled in beside Marco, still leaving several inches of space between their naked bodies. His eyes were wary but the expression not closed off. “I can feel your desire through the bond, Marco. You went several weeks struggling with our distance, I understand that it is getting too much for you.”

Marco tensed, desire and fear at war within him. “I’m afraid of what will happen if I touch you again.”

Why was there guilt in Robert’s eyes? Marco was the one feeling guilt after all.

The dark-haired Alpha crept closer, reached out to touch Marco’s cheek. The light touch was enough to make Marco’s insides tingle in anticipation.

“Would it be better if I was the one touching you?” Robert asked but he didn’t wait for a response. Instead he bridged the distance between them and pressed his lips against the younger one’s.

Marco was not able to contain his low groan and his own hand was at the back of Robert’s neck instantly, keeping him there as he deepened the kiss. He knew he should let Robert set the pace but he couldn’t stop himself from taking every little thing his mate was willing to give him. To his surprise Robert didn’t seem to mind at all, allowing Marco’s tongue to claim him.

The Golden Alpha broke away when he realized that his hard cock was brushing Robert’s stomach. “We need to stop. If we keep going, I can’t promise that I won’t lose control.”

Robert’s eyes were dark with an emotion Marco couldn’t place but instead of moving away he pulled at the blond’s back as he rolled onto his back, trapping himself underneath Marco’s body. “It’s fine. Tonight we have reason to celebrate and I don’t mind as long as you are careful.”

Marco had never expected to hear these words and it took him all his effort to fight against the feelings stirring in his chest. “What brought about that change of heart?”

The strings of their bond seemed to strain with whatever emotion Robert was feeling and he averted his gaze. “I realized that I can’t live the rest of my life fighting against you. We both need to make this work or it will destroy us. I agreed to become your Omega and it’s time that I live up to the role.” Robert paused before he looked up, an apology in his eyes. Though Marco had not the faintest idea what Robert should be apologizing for. “Your feelings for me have changed, I can feel that. You no longer want to hurt me. At least not tonight. So I figured this is a good moment for us to start trying to fix this mess. At least how much that is possible.”

A deep wave of love and gratitude washed over Marco and this time he didn’t fight it, allowing himself to admit that he loved Robert. It made the things he had done to Robert all the more horrible but he would just have to deal with that.

This time he was the one initiating the kiss, pressing Robert down onto the mattress as he started exploring his mouth. The Alpha was clearly forcing himself not to fight back like his own instincts demanded it but he didn’t quite succeed, his tongue teasing Marco’s but the blond didn’t mind at all.

They only parted when they were running out of air and Marco let his lips trail down the side of Robert’s throat, inhaling the natural scent clinging to his skin and the spicy scent of scented oil. They mingled wonderfully and Marco buried his nose in the crook of the other Alpha’s neck to inhale deeply. Gods, had Robert always smelled so arousing? It certainly couldn’t be the oil.

Marco was rutting against Robert’s thigh before he knew it, his cock so hard that he felt like he was going to combust any second now. Despite Robert’s offer Marco had no intention of taking him tonight; he wouldn’t last long enough to properly prepare his mate anyway.

Robert seemed far less affected by the weeks of distance than Marco but now he was growing half-hard as well, seeking friction as he started moving as well, his arousal rubbing against Marco’s stomach.

Robert still desired him. The realization was enough to push Marco over the edge and he came between their bodies with a gasp, his knot growing impossibly thick after the long time he had refrained from letting his instincts rule him in the presence of his mate. It was almost painful, especially when he was not sheathed in the tight heat of Robert’s body but suddenly a hand closed around the tip of his cock.

Marco’s eyes flew open to find Robert smiling at him uncertainly. “Need some help with that?”

The blond didn’t get to respond as Robert already tightened his grip around his knot, stroking him slowly. Marco whimpered at the sharp pain and pleasure coursing through him at his knot getting dragged like this but he didn’t want it to stop, bucking into Robert’s fist shamelessly.

His mate didn’t seem to mind the spurts of seed hitting his own chest and stomach, a sight that really shouldn’t be erotic. But Marco couldn’t help feeling this way and he had leaned forward to lick his own release off Robert’s torso before his brain caught up with him. Robert moaned and grew harder between them but Marco was moving into the wrong direction, his licks turning into soft kisses up Robert’s body.

How could an Alpha be that attractive and arousing to him? It wasn’t fair at all.

Marco was mouthing at the mating bite, his hand closing around Robert’s proud manhood to finally release him from his torment.

Little sounds of pleasure were falling from Robert’s lips and Marco’s chest swelled with pride, his teeth sinking down to renew their bond. The moment the rich, velvety taste of Robert’s blood hit his tongue, the dark-haired Alpha came with a cry. Marco stroked him through his climax, noting that Robert’s knot didn’t grow as thick as his own had done which prompted him to wonder if Robert had jerked off and knotted his fist during the past few days. 

The thought went straight out of his mind when Marco swallowed and started to suck at the wound, revelling in the taste of his mate. He forced himself to let go after a few gulps, feeling blissfully happy as he dragged his face against Robert’s soft hair, desperate to smell only his mate instead of the scented oil.

He froze at the familiar sweet scent filling his nostrils. 

_Thomas._

The Omega’s scent was so inherently a part of Robert’s at this spot that it went deep under Marco’s skin. There was only one way for two scents to mingle so effortlessly that one could barely tell them apart.

Marco’s heart went cold with the realization that his greatest fear had come true. Robert had been intimate with Thomas.

Perhaps feeling the change through their bond the older Alpha pulled away with a frown. “Marco, what’s wrong?”

It made so much sense now. Why Robert had been more like his old self ever since he had returned from his visit. Why he was able to submit at least partly even though he should have gone weeks without behaving like a proper Alpha. Why he hadn’t been as touch-starved as Marco. Why he had used scented oil.

It was Thomas. Just like it had been Thomas all along.

Marco’s insides curled with jealousy, drowning out all other thoughts.

_His mate had cheated on him._

He snarled in fury, rolling back on top of Robert and closing one hand around the older one’s throat.

His emotions were so all-consuming that Marco wasn’t capable of forming words any longer, the need to claim his mate and make him his all he could think about. He straightened, one knee on either side of Robert’s hip, their cocks rubbing together harshly. Robert whimpered in pain as his knot had not subsided completely but Marco ignored it completely. The seed spurting from Robert’s cock and hitting the younger one’s stomach should delight him but all he could think about was Robert knotting Thomas, marking him inside out with his seed.

Marco growled in hurt and anger, his free hand pushing Robert’s legs apart without any hint of gentleness.

“You are mine!” he managed to get out through gritted teeth before he shoved two fingers into the other Alpha’s hole.

Robert cried out in pain at the intrusion, his walls cramping around the fingers invading him. “Slower, Marco!”

Had they taken it slow as well? Or had they been so desperate for each other that had been rolling around the forest floor like animals, Robert fucking his beloved true mate quick and hard?

Marco let out a hoarse whine and shoved his two fingers all the way in, something inside of him recoiling at the scream it drew from Robert.

Robert’s _true mate_. But Marco was the one sharing a mating bond with him, didn’t this count for anything? Would he always be in Thomas’ shadow, even here in his own bed?

He curled his fingers without mercy, watching as Robert bucked up against the pain. “I am your mate, Omega!”

Robert nodded his head frantically, clearly terrified because he had no idea what had brought upon Marco’s violent behaviour. “Yes, you are!”

Marco forced a third finger into the Alpha and this time he was the one whimpering in pain when the image in his mind shifted. Had Thomas fucked him with his fingers or maybe even with his cock? Had Robert gifted him with the submission that he could never give Marco?

“Tell me that I’m the only one who you will ever submit to! TELL ME!”

Robert flinched violently though it was unclear whether it was from Marco’s rough preparation or the booming sound of his voice. “You are the only one!” He sobbed. “Marco, please!”

“Tell me you like having my knot up your ass!” Marco snarled and deep inside he was losing his mind. What was he even doing?!

Robert didn’t respond right away and the veil of red clouding Marco’s mind returned. He forced his two remaining fingers inside, shoving them up until the knuckles and further, pushing his fist against Robert’s rim. “Tell me you want me inside of you!”

Robert was shaking violently, his body rigid as he finally replied in a broken sob. “I want you inside of me, Marco. Please fuck me, just fuck me!”

Bile was rising at the back of his throat as Marco quickly removed his hand, noting the angry redness of Robert’s abused hole and the small trickle of blood running out. “You’re my mate,” Marco sobbed and he noticed only then that he had started crying. He had lined himself up, needing to stroke himself a couple more times before he was able to sink into his mate’s secret core. “I love you, Robert. I love you so much.”

Their bond went numb as Robert went limp underneath him, his head turned away to stare at the wall when he replied in a hollow voice. “I love you too, Alpha.”

Marco gave himself over to the tears of guilt and shame as he started to fuck Robert, hiding his face in Robert’s hair. The sweet smell of Thomas – of love and devotion – filled his nose again and Marco grew harder, his thrusts becoming harsher while he was drowning in the vortex of his own, conflicting emotions. His lips found Robert’s again, but his mate remained unresponsive, allowing Marco to kiss and claim him without ever fighting back.

It seemed to take ages before Marco finally came, his release so wrong and forced that his knot didn’t even swell. But Robert didn’t force him to pull out, he just lay there like a lifeless rag doll after Marco had used him.

The Golden Alpha’s crying quieted down and he pushed his face into Robert’s neck, kissing at the mating bite apologetically. “I’m sorry, Robert, I’m so sorry.”

This time Robert didn’t reply.

Marco pulled out of him and he stumbled off the bed, just about managing to grab a bucket before he started to dry-heave. He had no idea if only minutes or even an hour had passed before Robert moved again, standing up from the bed and walking over towards him. He didn’t crouch down or try to help Marco, instead he asked in an impassive voice. “May I see our healer? I’m in pain.”

Marco nodded, his eyes following Robert as the Alpha put on the first robe he could find. A sharp sting of coldness came through their bond and Marco whimpered, glad that Robert was at least feeling _something_.

Robert’s eyes were as hard as steel when he turned back. “I will stay the night with Nuri. I won’t come back until tomorrow morning.”

“Okay,” Marco managed to rasp out.

Then Robert was gone.

Marco forced himself to get back onto his feet and he intended to crawl back into bed, but his feet led him to the exit of his cottage. Sebastian had been the one guarding his house tonight and though his face didn’t betray any emotion, he must have been able to tell from the screams and the stench of sex and vomit now clinging to Marco what had gone down between the couple.

But it was the figure behind the walls of the village, barely visible in the silver moonlight, that was drawing Marco’s attention.

Robert didn’t intend to stay the night with the _Golden_ Healer.

And after the disaster that had just transpired between them, Marco couldn’t blame him. He only had himself to blame.

Sebastian turned towards him. “You know where he is going, right?”

Marco nodded.

“Should we stop him?” So Sebastian had apparently connected the dots. The calm Alpha had always been the most attentive man Marco had ever met. And the most loyal. Even now he wasn’t going against his chief.

“No.” Marco watched his mate disappearing behind a line of thick trees. “He may go whenever he wants.”

He could feel the wariness on Sebastian’s face. “But he is your mate.”

Marco could barely reply over the lump in his throat. “But Thomas is the one he loves. And after the things I did to him, Robert will never be able to feel that way for me.”

Marco turned away from the scene, stumbling back into his cottage as wave after wave of regret and self-loathing washed over him. All night he was equally fearing and hoping that his mate would find some comfort in Thomas’ arms. And that Robert would indeed come back to him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave feedback for the hungry author.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Path of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718593) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
